1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to velocimeter in general, and in particular to an apparatus for measuring velocities of projectiles launched from firearms.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, two photodetectors are utilized to ascertain the velocity of a projectile fired from a firearm. The two photodetectors are required to be located several feet in front of the firearm in order to avoid optical emissions from the muzzle blast. The velocity of a projectile fired from a firearm is determined based on the time it takes for the projectile to pass between the two photodetectors. The major problem with this method is that a significant amount of time is required to set up the measurement configuration. Also, since the photodetectors are located relatively far away from the firearm, they can easily be struck by errant projectiles. In addition, photodetectors are known to lose accuracy, or even malfunction, in certain light conditions such as florescent lights, bright sunlight, or when the sun is low in the sky.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved apparatus for measuring velocities of projectiles launched from firearms.